Enter The Great Destroyer....
by Strider Kyoden
Summary: Duo is hurled into the realm of Mega Man X and Zero, And abruptly intrudes on a recent weapons testing they are doing....What holds in store for the young Gundam Pilot?
1. The Beginning....

For Future Reference, This Takes Place in an Alternate universe. It is a crossover between Mega Man X and Gundam Wing, Where the Gundam DeathScythe and Duo are transported unwillingly to X's Planet...

  
  
  
  


**Chapter 1: Enter The Great Destroyer...**

  
  
  


X turned to Zero as he had finished his finaly diagnostics check on the last part of the 'star shot' laser cannon.  
  
"Zero, Are you ready to test out the cannon," X asked.   
  
"Yea, Let's do it X," Replied Zero, Ready and willing to see how powerful their new weapon would be.   
  
X nodded and pressed a few buttons on the control panel, a light voice came from the panel, "Confirmation Confirmed, Ready to fire at will, Commander X." X was obviously happy that he programmed it right and that the password and retinal authentication was up to key. He then reached down, entering the coordinates of the target zone, it spoke again "Coordinates Set, Fire when ready." Zero being the one at the controls to fire off the weapon entered a few keys as his own authorization code and hit the small red key next to the keyboard.   
  
The Large laser cannon glowed with a brilliant red and bluish light as the energy surged throughout the cannon, making a miraculous light show if anything as it powered up, the energy field around that area cutting X and Zero off from maverick hunter headquarters. They could still reach each other but the energy field disfused most communication within a three mile radius. As the laser powered up enough to fire off the energy, it released a brilliant red beam with a bluish shell, The beam cut through the air as it suddenyl exploded. X and Zero wondered what went wrong. A sudden shock wave of energy came down upon them, knocking Zero and X both off the cannon and slamming into the ground hard. As they looked up at the beam which had apparently been configured wrong, a large black figure began to fall downwards towards the laser cannon.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The static arose on Duo's comm channel as he spoke into it.   
  
"Heero! Watch your left flank!," He shouted.   
  
Heero already senseing this in Wing Zero, turned and fired off a few blasts as he destroyed the on coming mobile dolls. A smirk appeared on his face as he responded to Duo, "Thanks but no thanks, I can handle myself."   
  
Duo got a rather annoyed look on his face as he heard heero say that and shouted into the comm channel. "Well your welcome you good for nothing son of a..." His comm channel had been cut off from heero as he muttered "Bastard..." Turning around he saw a solitary mobile doll heading towards him, being at rather close range he manuevered DeathScythe as swung it's massive energy scythe down upon the helpless drone, slicing it in half. At that the doll exploded rather heavily as a small seemingly bright light emitted around Duo and his Gundam. "Ahhh!" he shouted out. "Trowa! Catra! Anybody!" He began to call out frantically as he lost his center of gravity and his Gundam began to spiral in every which way, the blast had hurled his gundam to an extreme speed, blasting to a incredible nine hundred miles an hour(I don't know what the Standard Gundam Speed Is) He then entered the atmosphere of a planet after about half an hour of drifting, his gundam had been without power, except for life support, the blast shaken his controls as well as him. He closed his eyes. "I wonder where I am...." He then came hurdling down into the planet's atmosphere, straight towards the cannon and the two reploids.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
X and Zero saw this massive figure heading straight down towards them, Their eyes widened simultaneously. They then dashed as fast as they could away from the Cannon, having it placed in a wide open plains area they didn't have to worry about obstacles and just dashed like hell. DeathScythe slammed hard into the cannon, causing it to send out a light wave of energy in a light explosion, which did not hurt DeathScythe or Duo, and knocked Zero and X to the ground as some rubble and shrapnel went flying over their heads.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Authors Note: This is my first real fanfic, I have wrote many stories in the past but this is the first Mega Man X and/or Crossover I have done. Zero, X, And Duo, What waits in store for them? Will they help each other? Will Duo get home? Will they become enemies? Are X and Zero ok? Find out in the next installment of **Enter The Great Destoryer!**


	2. The First Meeting...

**Enter The Great Destroyer...  
  
Chapter 2 - First Meeting.**

  
  
  


X got up slowly as the dust finally settled, a little bit stunned from the blast and the sudden failure of their experiment. He looked around quickly, realising he had lost track of Zero once he hit the ground. His eyes widen at the thought of what may have happened. _Zero may be dead..._ He thought. He then saw a strand of Zero's golden hair and a few of his fingers moving in between some rubble. He rushed over to him and lifted a heavy piece of titanium sheet metal that had Zero pinned down, with a bit of strength X hurlded it to his right and extended a hand to Zero, As he helped him up from the rubble.   
  
"Thanks X," Zero said.   
  
"No problem Zero. I'm glad your safe," X replied with a look of concern on his face.   
  
"But we have to see what that thing was that crashed into the star shot cannon," X said getting down to buisness.   
  
"Your Right X, Let's Go," Zero said as he turned to the location where the cannon had once been.   
  
At that Zero and X then began to dash towards the star shot's remains. Realising they had been knocked about twenty yards through the air after dashing several hundred yards from the cannon, they saw that on top of the rubble and wreckage was a rather large robot. As they saw it move slightly they stopped as X began to charge his plasma cannon and Zero drew his brilliant green Z-Sabre. The cockpit to DeathScythe opened as Duo stepped out, rubbing his head, apparently the crash wasn't very easy for him either. He turned seeing the two reploids prepared for attack. His eyes widen as he saw this, a slight chill of fear running down his spine. _Oh my god..._ he thought as he wondered if they would kill him. Having nothing else really to do he raised his hands in the air.   
  
"H..hey, I come in peace," He said nervously.   
  
X narrowed his eyes a little then turned to Zero with a slightly angered yet relieved look.   
  
"So should we take him back to headquarters," Asked X.   
  
"I think that would be the best thing to do," Replied Zero, Still looking at Duo.   
  
"Hey, You, Come Here," X shouted to Duo.   
  
"A..Allright," Duo Said Nervously.   
  
With a few quick leaps and flips over the rubble and metal shards Duo walked over to the two reploids, showing no threat what so ever. He nodded slowly with a little bit of a nervous look on his face. X smiled a little then lowered his cannon and quickly de-charged his cannon. Seeing this Zero reached to his back and placed his Z-Sabre back in it's sheath.   
  


* * *

  
  
"First off, What is your name," Asked X, Getting straight to the point.   
  
"Call me Duo," Replied Duo.   
  
"Allright, Duo, I am Mega Man X, Call me X, And this is my partner Zero," Said X.   
  
Zero nodded a confirmation to this.   
  
"May I ask what you are doing out here," Asked X, a stern look on his face, as he remembered all the time and effort he and Zero had put into the star shot cannon.   
  
"Well you see, I was in a gundam battle when I had destroyed a mobile doll, the explosion it set off at that close of a range had knocked me and my gundam into a powerless spiral throughout space, and after a while I crash landed here," Replied Duo, not wanting to piss off the reploids.   
  
"Allright, Zero, Let's take him back to Headquarters," X Said.   
  
Zero nodded then motioned for Duo to follow him, Duo shaked his head no.   
  
"I can follow in DeathScythe, I think it's operational now," Said Duo, feeling eased as he knows he'd be in his gundam soon.   
  
"As you wish," Replied X.   
  
With this duo jumped back onto the 'robot' that X and Zero had seen. Zero and X then dashed to their two Jet Cycles they had a bit away from the crash site. Turning around Duo rose up in the massive DeathScythe. It's eyes flickering a light green as it approached Zero and X. They heard Duo's voice from a comm channel, "Ok, Lead the way," He said as X nodded to Zero. X and Zero then started the Jet Cycles, Pushing off of the ground a little they blasted off across the landscape with DeathScythe close behind them. As they blazed across the empty plains, in which all civilization had never existed since it had been closed off to public use for weapons testing for the world's army, but once the Mavericks came to be, the maverick hunters quickly over took this land after the world's army fell to the Mavericks.   
  


* * *

  
  
After about ten minutes of riding across the plains a building began to appear in the distance, slowly it came into visual range, Duo had amplified DeathScythe monitors so he could see the building clearly. X and Zero took a sharp right turn, heading down a paved road now, With DeathScythe still behind them, The reached the gates to the Maverick Hunter HeadQuarters. Realising that DeathScythe was much to big to be stored in their normal warehouses they turned and headed back down to the warehouse where they kept X and Zero's mech suits. Entering the warehouse Duo backed into a space where X had told him to keep DeathScythe, not really having any other choice but to follow X and Zero's orders until he could get DeathScythe repaired. Duo opened the cockpit to DeathScythe then hopped down from the massive Gundam with a light "Uhn." He then stood up from his landing on the ground and looked to X and Zero.   
  
"Come Duo, We'd like you to tell us how you got here, In Detail, and speak with Dr. Cain," X Said, in a tone more like a order than a request.   
  
Duo nodded silently as he, X, and Zero headed out of the warehouse, taking a small elevator into the Maverick Hunter HeadQuarters. They walked down several halls and up several stairways until they reached a door that said,   
  
  


**~NO ACCESS~  
~AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY~**

  
  


* * *

  
  
They entered this area, which was Dr. Cain's laboratory. They met with Dr. Cain, X wanting to get down to buisness, they sat in Dr. Cain's conference room. Duo told him how everything happened and what DeathScythe was, As well a Zero telling him that he had crashed their star shot cannon and their situation with the Mavericks.   
  


* * *

  
  
"So you say these mavericks are causing chaos over the world," Asked Duo, his intrest perked now.   
  
"Yes, They have began to increase their numbers throughout the world, but our numbers have been decreasing," Replied X, in a low tone that showed how he wished the mavericks were gone for good.   
  
"I'll make you a deal," Said Duo.   
  
"What kind of a 'deal'," Asked X, Not liking the sound of this.   
  
"You help me fix DeathScythe and I'll help you exterminate a few of these mavericks, Then you help me get home," Replied Duo, Knowing this offer would be too good to refuse.   
  
"Allright, We'll help you, But on each mission you take one other hunter with you, since we cannot spare that many," Said X.   
  
"I don't think I need another's help but allright," Said Duo with a nod.   
  
"Then let's get to the repairs," X said standing up, always being straight to the point.   
  


* * *

  
  
X the took Zero and Duo with him as they went back down to the warehouse where DeathScythe was, they took several repair bots with them, and began the repairs as Duo told them every specific detail they needed to know to get DeathScythe back in working condition. In a matter of a few hours they had fixed DeathScythe to more than better, DeathScythe now had it's own Nuclear Core so it would not need refueling, they installed larger gun turrets and more ammunition on DeathScythe and Zero added a specially designed plama cannon to each hand of DeathScythe.   
  


* * *

  
  


Author's Note: Zero, X, And Duo Friends? Or is this some devious plot by Duo to trick the reploids and decieve them? Are X and Zero really Trusting Duo? Or do they plan on taking DeathScythe? And where are the mavericks? Does Duo stand a chance against the hoard of mavericks with X and Zero? Find all these answers and more in the next chapter of **Enter The Great Destroyer!**


	3. DeathScythe, Zero, And The Mavericks...

**Enter The Great Destroyer...  
  
Chapter 3 - DeathScythe, Zero, And The Mavericks.**

  
  
  


As soon as the repairs were complete, X ordered Zero to accompany Duo to the southern Islands and Investigate the reports of the Maverick Named 'Chill Penguin' who was rumored to be recently revived and more powerful. Zero complied with this and Duo allowed Zero to ride in the cockpit with him. Duo then brought DeathScythe out of the warehouse, having a data map installed in DeathScythe now, He pinpointed their location on which they should head, With a quick burst of speed DeathScythe took off towards the southern islands.   
  
Blazing across the water DeathScythe was easily spotted by the mavericks on that Island, Fearing it was part of the maverick hunters, The Mavericks launched an immediate attack, several blasts of energy flared out at DeathScythe, as Duo manuevered around each one of them with ease.   
  
"Duo, Open the doors, I see our target, I'm going in," Zero demanded.   
  
Duo complied with the orders of his temporary superior officer and opened the cockpit doors,, a bit relieved since it was kinda crowded with Zero in the Gundam also. Zero leapt out of DeathScythe as the cockpit doors closed after him, Spotting Chill Penguin on the ground, weilding a small rapid fire plasma cannon. The penguin smirked as it saw Zero, and immediately began to fire off plasma blasts at him. Narrowing his eyes, Zero slashed at the plasma blasts with his Z-Sabre, destorying each one he hit, the only bad thing was that some of the energy from the plasma got past his sabre and slammed into him, making him slightly weaker once he reached the ground.   
  


* * *

  
  
"Come on, Fight like a man," Shouted Zero.   
  
The penguin narrowed it's eyes obviously pissed off at the fact Zero was calling him weak, he threw down the cannon and ran at Zero. The air around him becoming thick as he charged forward, a smirk appearing on his face, As X told Zero all of chill penguin's old moves, Zero anticipated this and leapt into the air above chill penguin. The penguin smirked even more, a large grin appearing on his face, He was the one who had known Zero would think he would use his old attacks, he held his hands forward as the blue energy began to concentrate in his hands, he then thrusted his hands upward in a violent stroke as he let the energy go, sending a wave of super cold energy at Zero. Not being able to avoid this Zero looked to the energy, Raising his left arm, his Z-Sabre in his right, Zero aimed downwards at the cold beam heading towards him, his hand retracted and his plasma cannon appeared, he then charged it up as the energy became very close to him, Charging up to as much as he could before the energy would hit him he fired it downwards. The beams slamming into one another and causing a great explosion which sent Zero and Chill Penguin slamming into the ground.   
  


* * *

  
  
Duo saw this but knew that if they fought at such a close range he could do nothing about it. Zero let out a slight shout of pain as he slammed hard into the ground. Zero looked skyward and saw the Massive DeathScythe towering over him as Zero knew what Duo was planning, He then stood up quickly and began to dash away from chill penguin. The penguin narrowed his eyes at DeathScythe and then began after Zero. Not getting very far, Chill Penguin was knocked on his back by Duo, with a swift kick from DeathScythe. He smirked a little as the penguin was stunned, raising DeathScythe's foot he brang it down hard upon the penguin, smashing him into bits. He then aimed his hands at the broken bits of the penguin. The palms of DeathScythe began to glow gently as it gathered energy, The plasma cannons beginning to charge up their energy. Soon the palms on DeathScythe glowed a light blue and Duo hit the controls once again, Releasing a large wave of plasma at the penguin, instantly incinerating him, or rather his remains, on the spot.   
  


* * *

  
  
Zero couldn't help but let out a "Wow..." as Duo pulled back away from the Penguin and knelt as the cockpit opened up again and Duo stood at the entrance, Grinning a little at his easy victory. He motioned for Zero to get in so they could go back to base and get another location. Zero nodded slowly then rushed over to the gundam and leapt into the air, rather missing the cockpit and slamming into the leg. Duo couldn't help but bust up laughing as Zero fell flat on his back. With another try Zero jumped up onto the leg and then into the cockpit, rubbing his head a little and grumbling.   
  
The Gundam the lifted off the uninhabited island, Knowing it was still a threat since it was only used by the mavericks, Duo pressed the controls again as DeathScythe charged another plasma shot. This time the charge took longer since DeathScythe was gathering more energy than before. Releasing it the Dual plasma bursts flew brilliantly towards the island, slamming into it and incinerating everything on the island, as it hit several small power facilities on the island flames and explosion whisped up into the air as they finally cleared the South Islands of the mavericks and the leader of that area. ( You got ice shot! ^_^ )   
  


* * *

  
  


Author's Note: Heh, Kinda getting stupid but I'm trying to think of more details. I'll get some better Idea's soon. But this fanfic won't last for many more chapters. I know some of you may be mad that I am not going to continue this for a really long time, and some may be relieved that I am ending this fanfic in a few chapters. But oh well. That's how it goes. Tell me if you like and I'll try to make more, Oh yeah! Idea's would be helpful!


	4. Days End...

**Enter The Great Destroyer...  
  
Chapter 4 - Days End.**

  
  
  


The gundam sped across the sea heading back towards Maverick Hunter HeadQuarters. The ocean seemed peacful and calm to Duo, not having this easy battles and this much fun for a long time. He then saw the HeadQuarters as he pulled back on the controls a little bit, the gundam slowling down as it reached the building. X was waiting at the gates for them, standing there, stern and serious as ever. Duo and Zero hopped out of the Gundam and walked a few feet to meet X.   
  
"Mission complete, The maverick known as 'Chill Penguin' has been defeated along with the south island maverick base," Said Duo.   
  
"Good job, But I have bad news," X said.   
  
"And that would be," Asked Zero.   
  
"Sigma," Said X, a look of seriousness on his face.   
  
"Sigma...," Said Zero in response, his face taking on the same serious look, now concerned with the problem at hand.   
  
"There's no time to waste, We've pinpointed his location after a recent message we have recieved from Sigma himself, Apparently he has monitored us and DeathScythe," Said X.   
  
"So he wants to brawl," Asked Duo, not knowing who or what sigma is.   
  
"In a matter of speaking, Yes," Said X.   
  
"What's the plan X," Asked Zero.   
  
X straightened himself up a bit and then spoke, "Zero and Myself are to accompany DeathScythe to the projected destination and exterminate all mavericks at the location, including Sigma, This is to be the final battle, There is no turning back, It is either win or lose."   
  
Zero got a little bit of a shocked face at hearing the words 'final battle' but the look disappeared quickly, unnoticed by anyone. He then smirked a little and spoke up,"Allright guys! Let's go kick some maverick ass!" He laughed a little then X and Duo got into the same fighting spirit as Zero. Duo leapt back up into his gundam as he brought the hands down for Zero and X to ride on each one. X climbed on the right hand and Zero climbed onto the left hand. As they climbed on and secured their footing DeathScythe lifted off, and headed towards the site of where he had first crash landed. Speeding across the landscape faster than they had done on the jet cycles, DeathScythe, X, And Zero could easily be seen by the three mavericks that stood upon the pile of rubble, as they approached X recognized these mavericks all to well, They were...(Oh I should continue this chapter Later! But I'll be nice and let you guys read it all now.)   
  


* * *

  
  
....Vile, The Zero in which Sigma built, and Sigma himself. X didn't waste any time, he leapt off of DeathScythe without warning and came down upon vile, slamming him into the ground and rolled a bit away from the other reploids.(From here on I'm going to do Zero's Battle, X's Battle, And Duo's Battle in Seperate Parts.)   
  


* * *

  
  
X knocked vile to the ground as vile was shocked, being his second ressurection since he met X. He pushed back as he fired off a shot from his shoulder cannon, X moved to one side, narrowly dodging the blast. He then stuck his plasma cannon right in vile's face and shot off a weak blast that sent vile flying a few feet, X shouted out as he began to charge up his plasma cannon to it's maximum level, Vile rushed towards him, hitting him hard in the stomach with his head, knocking X several feet backwards, tumbling, luckily X had enough time during Vile's charge to fully power up his plasma cannon. X smirked as he pushed a few buttons on his cannon panel, with a blinding light X transformed into his maximum armor(From X4, I haven't played X5 yet.) Being larger and more pwoerful than before he rushed at Vile. Vile seeing this fired off a few blasts at him that X easily dodged, Vile realising he was no match for X began to fire off rapid blasts at X, taking a few hits out of all the blasts he dodged X cringed a little since his power shot down a little, He then leapt into the air above Vile. Pointing his cannon straight down at Vile's head, he shouted, "This time your not coming back," And let the plasma charge fly at him. The whirling super charged mass of energy shot straight down at Vile, at point blank range it slammed into Vile as he shouted out in pain and his body burst as it became incinerated by X's blast.   
  


* * *

  
  
Zero smirked as X leapt off the hand, He did the same thing also, not liking the second cheap clone sigmahad made of himself. He slammed into the second zero(Let's refer to him as Shadow) with his left foot and backflipped off him, while executing this backflip he drew his Z-Sabre in Mid-air, ready for combat. He rushed at the stunned Shadow, raising his Z-Sabre above his head he leapt into the air, coming down fast and hard towards Shadow. Shadow seeing this quickly drew his Z-Sabre, the brilliant black sabre glowed with the same plasmatic light that Zero's sabre did. Pushing him back a bit, Shadow aimed a swift kick at Zero whihc hit him straight in the stomach and sent him flying a few feet with a light "Ughn!". Rolling across the ground Zero finally got back up and leapt back into battle, taking quick sleek strokes with his Z-Sabre he kept coming in contact with Shadow's sabre, having the exact same skill level Zero knew he would have to try something different to defeat his clone. As he hit shadow's sabre again he began to charge his plasma cannon, Shadow was too busy worrying about the blade than to take notice of the cannon, Once he had it fully charged he smirked and looked to Shadow and shouted out, "Return to hell!" as he lifted his cannon up in Shadow's face and fired off the blast which ripped through Shadow's head making it burst into flames as the body flopped onto the ground, he then turned and saw X just finish his battle and that DeathScythe was still taking on Sigma.   
  


* * *

  
  
Duo manuevered DeathScythe away from X and Zero as they began to battle, Sigma saw that DeathScythe was the strongest out of the three and leapt at him, this time being in his original sigma form. He drew his blasing plasma saber that looked similar to Zero's. Rushing up to meet DeathScythe sigma was suprised that DeathScythe had a blad or anysort of weapon like his. DeathScythe moved it's hand back and slammed it's Scythe hard into Sigma's blade. Sigma cringed as he knew he couldn't take much more of this and that his blade and possibly his body would be destroyed if he couldn't get away soon. Letting out a shout he released his blade and fell to the ground. The blade blowing up into a small explosion, DeathScythe then came down right after Sigma with it's scythe, the energy blades only a few mere feet away from sigma, as he rolled across the ground the energy blades followed him, ripping through the metal and rubble as DeathScythe swung the blade after him. Sigma rolled a bit more then dashed towards DeathScythe, being at a range to where DeathScythe could not manuever his scythe without hitting himself, He put the weapon back and came down towards sigma with a quick punch of his left arm. Sigma being more agile than the gundam leapt into the air and kicked off the gundam, flying lightly through the air as the gundam arose back to it's fighting position. Knowing hardly what to do Duo then began to fire off bullets rapidly at Sigma. Sigma being more agile than the gundam dodged many of the bullets but was hit by about six of them which dented his chest and scraped his paint lightly as he leapt up towards the gundam. Knowing now where the cockpit was he slammed into the doors trying to pry them open but found they opened easily, At this Duo stood there, directly infront of Sigma with the plasma rifle he had got from Dr. Cain during their conversation. He smirked and said, "Nice Try," at that he pulled the trigger, at another blank range firing he slammed the plasma shot right into sigma's chest, causing him to explode a second after the cockpit doors closed again. With this he had saved the maverick hunters from their crisis...for now, and turned to them.   
  


* * *

  
  
The comm channel opened as he spoke to Zero and X. "You guy's allright," He asked.   
  
"Yea, Great, Let's go back," Zero said.   
  
"Yea! Time to get you home," X said reluctantly and glad for Duo's help.   
  
X and Zero climbed into DeathScythe's hands again and they sped off towards Maverick Hunter HeadQuarters. Once their X explained that he had not traveled far from his planet, that there was a 'worm'hole' which connected his galaxy and Duo's and then Duo took off in DeathScythe...Never to be seen again....Or so we think...   
  


* * *

  
  


Author's Note: Yep! It's done! You Like? Tell Me! Mebbe I'll do another one. ^_^ But that's up to the readers. C'mon guys, Tell me what you think.


End file.
